Death Roll With A 6
by koodori-mayonaka-hana
Summary: Murders are storming through Suna, Can Kazekage Gaara find the killer before s/he nexts strikes? Can his new secratary prove to be help? or cause more problems? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Flames danced in her deep oak eyes, tears freely flowing down perfect porcelain cheeks, a heart wrenching scream that should have been heard for miles and yet over the sounds crumbling timbers and shattering glass faded to nothing. There was no escape, being only five, fear paralyzed her small dainty frame as fire licked up her clothes and greedily grabbed at her once long mahogany hair. The flames soon engulfed her, the old building collapsing on top her, and a red hot iron support slicing through her body before the roof finally came crashing down. Outside panicked shouts and a mother's cry for her baby could be heard. But they were too late, far too late to save another poor child that would be said to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Damn it!" a deep voice rumbled as two large fists smacked on to the smooth surface of his solid oak desk sending papers flying haphazardly across the semi-circle room that served as his office. He bit the inside of his cheek as pain pulsed from his most likely now bruised fists travelled up his arms causing him to hunch over his scarlet red hair falling over his insomnia ringed ocean green eyes, closing In frustration before taking a deep breath to calm his rage before it was let loose at the two innocent men in front of him, that now stood backs against the door slightly shaking in weary anticipation of what the terrifying man would do next. Reining his anger, he slowly sat up and fell back into his perfect posture staring at his two subordinates with his usual blank stare.

"Anything else."

"No, Kazekage- sama, only that the child's parents wish to have what's left of the body's remains buried." The younger of the two men replied keeping his dark eyes trained to the sandstone floor.

"Permission granted. You're both dismissed". The two men promptly dispersed from the room leaving the young kage to stew in his thoughts.

"You know, you should really get yourself a secretary." The Kages sister announces picking up the now disorganised paperwork off the cold sandstone floor gently placing it on the right hand side of the overly large desk, her four dirty blond pig tails falling out of their bindings, the soot from the fire, still smeared across her creamy skin and small burn holes in her black kimono, even the bow in her obi was starting to droop.

"Go home Temari." He replied jotting something down on a piece of parchment not once looking at his sister as she cocked a brow leaning her weight onto her left leg.

"I could say the same to you lil' brother." She answered back with a smirk and a playful glint in her moss green eyes. The younger man sighed lifting his over tired eyes to his sister.

"I would if I could, but there's too much to do at this moment in time, I'll cook myself something when I get in."

"alright, but make sure you try to get some sleep tonight, Ok?" she then promptly turned, her heels clicking as she headed out the door, only pausing as she placed her hand on the door to close it behind her.

"Seriously though, think about getting a secretary." The doors click resounding around the room signalling that the kazekage was once again alone with his thoughts.

'Maybe I will...' He thought to himself turning towards the round window behind him seeing the sun ounce again disappear over the wall of the village, allowing reds and oranges to bleed across the sky.


	2. Fired?

Chapter Two

"KIMIKO!" a masculine and obviously older mans voice hollered through the small diner as the third plate of the day hit the polished stone floor. The said woman cringed, whipping 'round to face the short bald elderly man, bowing low allowing her long deep mahogany hair tied in her usual high ponytail to slide over her shoulder muttering quiet apologies to man.

"That's the third today girl! I think it's time you found yourself a more suitable job. I can't have such a clumsy girl working my tables!" the man huffed holding his hand out. The woman stood straight but kept her eyes trained to the ground beneath her feet as she untied the black piny from her small waist, folding the item and gently placing it in his outstretched hand, before promptly turning around and making her way out the door, one last quiet apology leaving her lips as she closed it behind her. She weaved through the crowded daytime streets to the poorer west side of the village not once looking up as she made her way up the worn iron stairs to the flaking green door marked '13'. Pulling out her key she turned it in the lock pushing it open and walked inside. Glancing up she saw her small studio flat, her dirty washing up from the night before still waiting by the sink on the left side of the room, her plain pine bed sat still unmade in the right hand corner of the room in her haste to make it to work on time, a small side table holding her very few belongings and clothes in its draws stood slightly crooked next to it. In front of the bed was a door way to the bathroom that held a small sink, toilet, and shower booth.

Coming further into the plain grey room she chucked her shoes off before locking the front door and making her way to her full length mirror at the back of the room next to the single glazed window. She undid the buttons on her plain and slightly too big white shirt, allowing it to fall to the wooden flooring her black trousers and socks following. Once there, she stared at her small feet in the mirror her line of sight slowly trailing up her slim creamy white legs, going past her slightly greyed panties, curved hips, flat stomach, d-sized breasts being held up by a matching bra, past her small shoulders and average neck to stop on her heart shaped face. Deep rose coloured full lips and a small nose were the first thing she noted, followed by her slightly pointed ears and side swept bangs that covered what she thought as a somewhat large forehead, though no one had ever told her that it was. She pulled the red tie out of her hair allowing it to fall straight down her back to her waist. Lastly she stared into her eyes, eyes that were framed with long thick black lashes, eyes that were usually a forest green but had now turned almost jade as they shined with tears that began to build and tumble down her cheeks falling with tiny taps as they came into contact with the floor.

"What am I going to do now…" she murmured ripping her face away from the mirror, no longer able to stare at the broken girl in front of her. she staggered towards the bed, throwing herself on it, where she no longer could stop the tears that now flowed like rivers and immediately started to sob heavily into her pillow until she fell into a disturbed but dreamless slumber.


	3. A new start

Chapter Three

Rays of sunshine filtered through the window slowly lighting the dingy room causing the young woman to stir from her long slumber.

' Morning already?' she thought in a slight daze, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her drowsy eyes. She tried to focus on the clock on the far side of the room, seeing a slightly blurred 7:30 on the wall she stood and made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself, wiping then flushing the toilet. Once finished, she walked into the shower where she let the cold water wake her properly. She lathered her brown wash cloth and ran it over each shoulder, then caressed her breasts and underarms slowly moving down her stomach, down to the dark curls of her pubic hair, front and back of her toned legs, over her soft round bottom and her back to where she could reach anyway. Once lathered and rinsed she squirted some orange scented shampoo into her hands before massaging it into her scalp and rinsing. Finally she shaved her under arms and legs before shutting the water off, opening the glass door and picking up her slightly coarse white towel and wrapped it around her body, padding back into the main room. She then got her plain, V-neck black t-shirt, black slacks and fresh underwear out of the draws next to her bed. She removed the now damp towel from her body laying it over the end of the bed in hopes it would dry before she next needed it. She dressed leisurely, cleaned the dirty laundry up from the floor and did the washing up at the same pace. She then finally made her bed before walking to the window looking out at the bright blue sky.

'Today, I find the perfect job.' she thought positively. Slipping on some black shoes, she made her way out the door and headed to town.

"I was wondering if you needed any new staff."

"Sorry no."

"No."

"Nothing available here, sorry."

"Not at the moment."

"Sorry, but we have all the staff we need."

"No, try looking down the street."

"Sorry we just hired someone."

"No, we can't afford to hire anyone at the moment."

"Is there no one that will hire me?!" she shouted out as she exited the 23rd store looking to the darkening sky in her frustration. She then felt a hand placed on her shoulder, turning her head she saw the hand belonged to an elderly woman that stood an inch shorter than her at about 5'3 inches smiling kindly at her.

"Sorry to bother you, but have you tried the Kage's building? I hear the Kazekage's looking for a secretary at the moment." The woman announced calmly taking her hand from her shoulder but the same smile still settled on her face.

"Really? Okay, I'll go ask! Thank you so much!" she thanked the woman with a slight bow, before almost sprinting in the direction of tallest building in the centre of Suna. The elderly woman's smile grew before a *poof* and none other than Temari- Sabuko stood in her place. 'Now to go change these clothes' she thought to herself smirking as she made her way into the crowd.


End file.
